WCWF Kaged II - Free For All (8/31/97)
The World Championship Wrestling Federation presents... ** ** ** ** ** /** ** ***** /** /** /** /** ** ****** **///** ***** /** /** /** /**** //////** /** /** **///** ****** /** /** /**/** ******* //****** /******* **///** /** /** /**//** **////** /////** /**//// /** /** /** /** /** //** //******** ***** //****** //****** /** /** // // //////// ///// ////// ////// // // **************************************************************** *Live from Philadelphia, PA | August 31, 1997 @ 8:00 PM EST * *In the Core States Spectrum * **************************************************************** fades in on a desk with Mark Kardon. A giant television setup is behind him with the Kaged II promotion. Music fills the studio as the camera focuses on Mark Kardon, who is holding a set of papers. Kardon: Welcome WCWF fans, I'm Marc Kardon, and this is the Free For All. In our Free For All match, we had a great match up between newcomer "Ice Man" Craig Hudak and Kestrel. Kestrel has been in some trouble lately, and looking to turn it around in this match up. Ice Man gets off to an early start hitting a northern lights and getting the 2 count. Then here going for the high cross body, but Kestrel waiting for it and bringing him down hard with a backbreaker. monitors behind Kardon are showing the action as he talks about it. Kardon: Here about 10 minutes into the match, Kestrel going for a superkick, but Ice Man ducks under and hits Kestrel with a reverse neckbreaker. Hudak now giving the sign for the Clockwork DDT Suplex, and putting him on the turnbuckle, but Kestrel counters with a headlock takedown. Kestrel now gaining an advantage, building momentum with a samoan drop. Then here is Hudak whipping Kestrel into the ropes, but Kestrel reverses it and Hudak hits Ron Nord and knocks him out. Kestrel then takes down Hudak with a superkick and locks in the Righteous Fury. Ice Man in it now for about a minute while Tamius wakes up Nord. Right as Nord asks Hudak if he submits, Ice Man does and its over. Your winner, Kestrel with Tamius. Craig Hudak brought out with a stretcher, possibly injured from the Righteous Fury. through some papers. Kardon: A great match to start off was is to be the best pay per view of the year, and remember, if you havn't ordered Kaged 2 yet, call your cable operator and order today. When we come back, I'll talk some about the upcoming matches and I'll analyze and give you my predictions. to the Kaged 2 commercial. Kardon: Welcome back, I'm Marc Kardon, and this is the Kaged 2 Free For All. Now on to the matches of the night. Starting off this great ppv is to be the 4-way Dance for the Gold with the champions the Blues Brothers to face off against 3 other teams, the Mega Powers, the Hart Breakers of the Darkside and the InWo's Extreme Team. Now the Blues Brothers are possibly the greatest team to hold that title, defending their belts on almost every card and at the past Monarch of the Mat, but the Hart Breakers are also a good team and are starting to get a push. I just don't see how the Mega Powers get a shot at the title so soon after their joining the WCWF, although most of the top teams are already involved in matches tonight, such as the Ghetto Boyz and Satans Little Helpers. With all the talent involved in this match, its hard to guess on a winner because of the rules which state any man may be tagged in and after your partner is pinned, you are eliminated also. This promises to be a great match, and I think the Blues will retain the titles. his papers Kardon: Next we come to When Blue Blood Spills, sort of a grudge match between Hunter Hearst Helmsly and Mankind. Both men picked a partner, although we know that Raven will be Mankinds partner, but have no idea on HHH's. It again tough to say who will win on the fact that we do not know HHH partner. I'll venture to say that this will another great match up. We now come to the Tag Team Grudge match between Bartender Jack with Drunken Rocket and the Troubled Youth, Aron Scythe and Kagemusha. Great rivalry here and promises to be a great bout where size and strength go up against quickness. Although Bartender Jack and Drunken Rocket are superb wrestlers, i think that the Troubled Youth will win this match descisively. Lets take a break now, when we come back, more match predictions including the Steel Cage Grudge match between the Punisher, Brandon Simpson and the Extreme Superstar, Kyle Jeracka. to the Kaged 2 commercial. Kardon: Welcome back, and now on to the World Heavyweight Tag Title match between the former champs the Clique and the current champs, the Hardcore Homeboyz. The heat between these two teams keeps building since they Homeboyz won the belts. This fuel being supplied by the Crew's joining the nWo and their helping to demolish the Homeboyz at Monarch of the Mat. Both teams seem to be up for the challenge of facing the other and alot of unfinished business for these two teams. The Homeboyz are at a disadvatage because they havn't wrestled a match in forever. One has to wonder what is going through their minds going into this matchup. I think that the Clique will regain the titles at Kaged 2 and if they do, the nWo will become stronger than ever. Which brings me to point out that the nWo and the InWo have members in every title bout except the TV title match. If they win all their matches, it would suggest that the nWo will get that push that they were hoping for when they expanded to form the InWo. The WCWF must watch out. Our next matchup features two great teams here in the WCWF as well as the strangest stips I've ever seen. In this Spin the Wheel match, the wheel will be spun before the match begins and that will be the stip. This promises to be a great match between the savage Satans Little Helpers and the great force from the east, the Rising Sons. The Sons started this fued when they came out at MotM and just handled SLH. It is because of this that I have to go with the Rising Sons in this match. Although the stipulations are strange, this should be a great matchup. Remember, if you haven't ordered Kaged 2, call your cable company now. It is important that you call now, as you cable company's phones may be busy with all the requests for the greatest pay per view of the year. Next up, the Dominators and Dark Horses. Early on we saw the formation of the Assassins, with the purpose of taking out the Darkside. The Dominators are a newer team, but they have shown that they can take all comers, but I think that the experience of the Dark Horses will bring them out on top. Watch out for interference from both sides, seeing as how these two stables don't like each other that much. After the break, the Revenge of the Mystery Partners and the Main Event. to the Kaged 2 commercial. Kardon: Welcome back to the Free For All, I'm Marc Kardon and now we come to the Revenge of the Mystery Opponents, which pits the Men in Black, newcomers who have come on strong recently and those westside gangstas, the Ghetto Boyz. This promises to be a great match up, but the addition of two mystery really throws it up into the air as to who the winner will be. Although reliable sources claim that the East Coast Killah will come to the aid of the Ghetto Boyz and possibly join the Assassins, no word on the partner for the Men in Black, although a good guess would be either Perfect or ELH. This promises to be a great match, but because the MiB won the first match, I think they will win once again. Moving along, we come to the Cruiserweight Title defense for Sabu of the InWo. Again, if he wins this match against Shaolin Dynamite, a tough competitor in his own right. Shaolin will give a good match up and in his continuing fight with the nWo and InWo, he will win. Sabu may be the human highlight reel, but he won't stand up to the ninja from hell. Another match that will catch your eye is the Intercontinental Title match, Final Vengeance, pitting the nWo's Crow versus the champ, the Undertaker. This promises to be a great match between two longtime rivals. In this match, I look for the Undertaker to keep the title and in this double cage casket match, stuff the Crow in the casket after multiple Tombstones. Again, if the Crow wins this title, the nWo will be stronger than ever, owning most of the titles. If all else, the WCWF must keep their titles. When we return, the rest of the matches, including the WCWF World Heavyweight Title match. to Commercial. Kardon: Welcome back. Next on our PPV card, the Television Title bout between the Human Suplex Machine, Taz and Lionheart, Chris Jericho. In this match, Taz will surely win the title, on the fact that Jericho will not be able to keep up to the skill and strength of Taz. Not only will Taz win this match, he will humiliate Jericho. This does promise to be a great match up, only if your into one sided matchups. The next match features another of the Guys Who Kill Stuff, Sgt Andrew Scott and newcomer Luchador, El Diablo in a steel cage submission match. This match is basically for the pride of El Diablo, who Sgt Scott has continued to humiliate time and again. Expect El Diablo to be surprising in this match up and pull off the win. His Luche Libre style combined with his size and hatred for Sgt Scott will be too much for Scott. The next match should be a classic reviving a rilvary from another federation. Ever since Kyle Jeracka has come to the WCWF he has been a contender in the WCWF. However, with the return of Punisher Brandon Simpson, KJ has had some problems. In this steel cage drudge match, look for Simpson to win this match in a big way, maybe involving his henchmen, the Dominators, or interference from stablemates the Ghetto Boyz. This match will only be surpassed by the main event, featuring the challenger, the man they call Vadar, and the champ, the Giant. Because of who is involved in this match, the nWo and the Darkside, this match should be excellent. The Darkside is gonna have their hands full containing the combined power of the nWo and the InWo. Look for the nWo to win this belt by crook. And that is my opinion on the winners of this great ppv, Kaged 2. And for all of you havn't ordered, call your cable company NOW and enjoy the show. This is Marc Kardon, thanks for tuning in for this half hour, and enjoy the pay per view. rolls credits and then fades out to one final Kaged II promo combining all the promos that were for individual matches. It is fast paced, set to the Kaged II promo music (available at WCWF Web!) as we see Brandon Simpson applying the figure four leglock to Kyle Jeracka around the ringpost at Monarch of the Mat; Hunter Hearst Helmsley at ringside during the Mankind/Vader match from MotM; The Rising Sons decending from cables during the SLH/Blues match from MotM; Aron Scythe during one of his flashes; and finally The Giant chokeslamming multiple opponents including Thunderman and Kevin Nash. Dainja WCWF President wcwf...@hotmail.com http://members.aol.com/wcwfweb/ The WCWF - Since 8/3/96